the promise saga
by 2light4dark
Summary: Set after the long road brings them all home. Done as quick shorts, I have place together for smoother reading. Warning: death, hinted at M/M sexual relations, un-beta-ed so expect mistakes.


THE PROMISE SAGA.

THE BEGINNING.

He had wanted to have kids, but Gojyo could not fulfil that desire. But by going by all the faces that surrounded him, the village had seen to that little problem.

Jeep rested on his shoulder, neck twisting so he can lap at the tears. Gojyo is not the only one feeling the knife of loss this sunny day.

Striating up slowly so not too many of his bones groan at the strain. Red hair dulled with time, remains with his lover. He will get used to the new length over time.

He was always a Lady's man, still is by the offers to come for tea that flood around him. Gojyo was famous for his lack of cooking skills. The village will see to his needs.

Walking slowly to the small neat house. Gojyo begins counting slowly, it won't belong before his time is up and he can rest once more in his lover's arms.

THE PROMISE REVISED.

He had wanted to have kids. Gojyo could not fulfil that desire. But  
Going by all the faces that surrounded him, the village had seen to  
That little problem. Over time he would learn all their names, like  
Hakkai had done.

Jeep rests on his shoulder, neck twisting so he can lap at the tears  
Silently falling like stars. Gojyo is not the only one feeling the  
Knife of loss this sunny day. Both of them had become welcome faces  
Over the years after settling down.

He straightens up slowly, so not too many of his bones groan at the  
Strain. Red hair that had dulled with time now remains with his  
Lover's body, the only way he knows how to show the pain. He will get  
Used to the new length in time. No growing it out like the last time  
He believed his heart had died, with a man called  
Gonou.

He was always a lady's man, still is by the offers to come for tea  
That flood around him. Gojyo is famous for his lack of cooking skills.  
The village will see to his cooking needs, now he is alone.

He walks slowly to their small neat house. Not the same one he had  
Before that long journey west, but more of a home for all the years  
They had together.

Gojyo begins counting slowly. It won't be long before his time is up  
And he can rest once more in his lover's arms.

"Keep living and I will be here for you in a year."

Not long if he learns all the kids' names and lets the womenfolk fuss  
Over a tired man and his lover's pet.

THE PROMISE KEPT.

For five minuets he mentality reeled off names, boys and girls of a multitude of ages. Now safely tucked up warm for the night. The little snug house had grown rooms like a star fish could regrow arms. Even so the triplets were all over his bed managing to hog all the space that two men had fitted so nicely into.

Jeep rests on his shoulder, neck twisting so he can blink those red eyes at his new loving master. Hands stroking his soft scales, not the same way Hakkai would do but still most welcomed. The last nightly smoke down by the well tended grave, like clock work together, wrapped in silent memories.

True to his pain, Gojyo keep short spiky hair. Not that he needed a reminder of what he had lost more a reminder of what he was gaining. The people got used to seeing the now mostly white short spikes stride by, six or nine kids giggling in tow of the slowing prized Uncle.

Each day they was expected at different surrogate homes, to be pampered with 'one good hot meal' and a friendly game of cards, snap bought a new meaning to life for the ex gambler. To miss one of his pre destined appointments would have most of the village up in arms, each rock thoroughly searched.

He now tends more then one garden, planting so many more seeds with the feelings Hakkai had coaxed out his fragile shell. Whey they was together Gojyo was shown how best to cultivate the most unruly weeds into prize blooms.

Never had he lost one days count, soon the allotted time would be up. A ghost smile with emerald eyes that never could lie to his searching crimson ones, linger in his head.

The village was surprised at how well there loved half youkai eased into all the fussing, keeping the easy laugh and flirting smile. Pleased that the little dragon clung to a slightly broader shoulder on the side his lovers presence should have been.

Soon it would be time; he had been making the arrangements for the last month. Strangely it was not the getting the last two back here that had been the problem. More the realization how much he would miss the place. Deep down he felt the slowing of the sands of time and welcomed what it would bring.

REWARDS OF A PROMISE.

Quick sun bronzed hand caught the bottle before it hit the ground and shattered. Old gnarled pale hands wincing at the pain, trembling threaten his grip on the now lifeless body. It had been right, he never wanted to die lying down, they both knew.

None of them had expected to get old, not after the trip from hell begun. But against all odds they did, even Goku had started showing the passing of times hand on his temples.

Smoke flavour's the air.  
"That's not your brand"  
Still fast despite arthritic joints and the fan of doom hit home.  
"Yer your right he would have wanted it." Golden eyes look down at the still form between the last remaining two of the group.

Jeep had taken wing into the blood red setting sun, destination unknown. But again that seamed to fit just fine. Neither had formed as deep a bond to the long loyal dragon to keep him earth bound.

They laid him next to his lover in the earth's final embrace. Calm, happy expression making Gojyo look 30 years younger. Both were not very surprised at the turn out from the village.  
"He finally found a home"  
"monkey" Bony arms pull his companion close voice hard, but soft to the ears that was used to the sullen ex monk.

Once all the people had left, earth placed. Again a red sun set touching the green leaves of the tree both rested under. Soft warm wind playing in the air, children's laughter carried on it with the sound of a wild party in full swing mingling. Yes all was in order.

Smoke again curled up in the air, the right brand this time. Silence, shadows lengthening. Soft words.  
"You never say prayers for the dead, why now?"  
"What makes you think I changed?"  
Gold and violet eyes smile as one.

Hand in hand stood there friends, just as they had been on the day they was forged into the band of impromptu hero's. Bound by fate to complete a nearly imposable task. Smiles exchange as the darkness eats the light.

**Fluffy:** this still gets me three years later. I'm off the have a little time alone.

**Plot bunny:** _hey we have this wonderful idea to cheer you up._


End file.
